


The Floor Is Lava

by Clennel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reveal Fic, fun and silly, ladybug and Chat Noir are kids and have fun, not really romance, this was based off a post on tumblr, this was too much of a fun idea to pass up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clennel/pseuds/Clennel
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir play the floor is lava until one day it backfires on them. Based on this post: https://tournee-de-la-ladybug.tumblr.com/post/161556080634/okay-but-consider-the-floor-is-made-of-lava





	The Floor Is Lava

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a post by Tournee-de-la-ladybug (found at this link: https://tournee-de-la-ladybug.tumblr.com/post/161556080634/okay-but-consider-the-floor-is-made-of-lava )  
> Fun and silly, I wrote this in an hour and just had a blast  
> DISCLAIMER: if you are here for good quality, non-shitpost work, this is the wrong place but if you're here because shitposts are your thing, welcome!! (neither is wrong of course)  
> Anyway, I hope you guys have as much fun reading this and the post that inspired it as I did writing it!  
> Enjoy!  
> ~~~

“Hey Ladybug?”

She glanced over her shoulder, curious eyes not missing Chat’s cheshire grin. He sunk into a crouch, bracing himself. This would either go wonderfully....or end up in him getting thrown off the roof. Just for good measure, he got out his baton to make a quick escape should things not go to plan.

“Hm?”

Now or never. It didn’t seem possible but Chat’s grin widened. “The floor is lava.”

There was a split second where the world stopped. Where the twinkling lights froze along with Ladybug. Where she still stared at him in confusion. And then, like a switch, everything slammed into action. Her eyes widened. Her jaw dropped as confusion morphed to understanding which then slid into anger and panic.

“One!” Chat said.

“Oh fu-”

“Two.”

Ladybug vanished. She threw out her yoyo, (Chat highly suspected of her not knowing where it would go), and leapt off the roof. Chat watched her fly through the air, avoiding roofs. A laugh bubbled up in his throat.

He was about to call out three when Ladybug fell. The word died in his throat. Because there was his lady, perched on an umbrella by a cafe. Granting a perfect photo op for unsuspecting customers. She tilted precariously before scrambling to get a better hold and the laughter that had lodged itself in Chat’s throat rang free.

While he dissolved into giggles, Ladybug glared up at him. Fire blazed in her eyes but he didn’t care. The plan didn’t just worked; it went better than he could have ever hoped.

*****

Ladybug watched Chat charm the reporters. Typically, they would present a unified front but today….well, today she hung back. A grin curled at her lips. Payback’s a bitch. And when Chat seemed to expect it the least, she took a step forward.

She tapped him on the shoulder, leaned in and whispered, “The floor is lava.”

Chat turned to statue under her finger. “Now!?”

A reporter motioned for his cameraman to snap a picture before pasting on a smile. “Is everything alright?”

Ladybug grinned. Slow and wicked. “Yes, everything is fine.” Then, dropping her voice to a whisper, “One.”

The look Chat shot her was halfway between angry and impressed. His smile became a touch strained. “I’m very sorry, but I’m afraid I’ll have to cut this interview short.”

“Two.”

“I gotta go! Thankyouforyourtimeandquestions!” And just like that, Chat extended his baton and leapt into the air.

Ladybug followed him with ease and found him on a roof a block away. Crouched on the edge. She bit back her laugh but not her smirk. He narrowed his eyes. “So this is how it’s going to go?”

She shrugged.

*****

“Hey Ladybug!” Chat yelled.

She and Alya paused their exclusive and glanced up. Alya’s eyes lit up with glee at his appearance while Ladybug was already on her feet. “Don’t do it.”

Chat only grinned. Alya glanced between them, eyebrows furrowing. “Don’t do wha-”

“The floor. Is lava.”

Ladybug let out a sigh that sounded awfully like a scream. Her yoyo was already in her hands. She glared at Chat before vanishing into the night with only a faint, “I’m sorry Alya!” trailing after her.

Chat couldn’t dream of holding back his laughter at Alya’s dumbstruck expression and still recording camera.

****

“Chat. The floor is lava.”

“Oh you little-”

****

“Ladybug!” Chat yelled, ducking under an akuma swipe, “The floor is lava!”

This time, she didn’t glare at him. Didn’t hesitate. Merely glanced around, and swung herself onto the akuma itself. Perched on a heaving shoulder of the monster, she grinned at him with victory.

****

One day. Marinette decided to have some fun. On her way home, she caught sight of Chat stretched out on a roof. Patrols were supposed to be active, but with their lives, it wasn’t uncommon for them to devolve into “naptime” But she didn’t have the capacity to feel guilty.

Marinette ducked under an overhang. Made sure that she was completely out of sight and yelled, “The floor is lava!”

Then she sat back and watched the panicked fun before running away.

********

Alya was bored out of her mind. Which, as her friends would attest to, made for a very devious Alya. There hadn’t been an akuma for days, her LadyBlog was missing new footage, and Marinette was nodding off, her food forgotten.

Alya sighed. Leaned back and glanced around. Nino and Adrien were walking, chatting quietly. Nothing else. That one little fact sparked an idea. Alya shot up, this time scanning the area with a critical eye. No tables. So that, if, or when, Alya would shout _the floor is lava_ , Marinette would have nowhere to go. Except to jump on a certain person.

Adrien yawned. Even tired as he is, Alya bet that he would still be able to catch her friend. And knowing Marinette, the need to win would overpower her embarrassment. This was _perfect._

“Hey Mari?”

She hummed, peering at Alya under heavy eyelids, nearly asleep.

“The floor is lava.”

Marinette snapped awake. Like a lightning bolt had struck, she jolted from her seat. Alya watched with glee as her friend scanned the area, searching. And then, she ran.

Alya’s jaw dropped as she watched Marinette dash across the room. When did she get so fast? That thought quickly disintegrated as Marinette bolted straight for Adrien…

…...and kept running

_Wait, what?_ And before she could even process it, Marinette was leaping and light exploded through the room. Pink and bright and _blinding._

By the time Alya’s eyes had adjusted, she nearly fainted. Where Marinette should’ve impossibly been, was instead Ladybug. Glaring down at Alya while bracing herself in a corner near the ceiling. The glare softened into smug victory as Ladybug’s, (Marinette’s?!), lips curled into a smirk.

Alya blinked.

Once.

Twice.

“Ladybug? You’re….YOU’RE LADYBUG!?”

Marinette’s, Ladybug’s, Alya didn’t know which one to focus on when she suddenly saw both, mouth dropped open. Realization sunk into Ladybug’s blue eyes, chased by horror.

She dropped to the floor with ease that Marinette doesn’t typically have, but also does and _oh my god why does this make so much sense and none at all at the same time?_ Alya was going to scream.

Ladybug reached out a hand. Half calming, half desperate and looking just as horrified. “Alya, I-”

Before she could even form a response, another yell echoed. “WHAT THE FUCK DUDE.”

Alya and Ladybug whirled around. Nino was pale snow with his hand gripping his hat. Alya followed his line of sight.

There, hanging from the basketball hoop, was Chat Noir. He gaped back at them. Cleared his throat and dropped back to the floor with a breathy laugh and eyes that mirrored Marinette’s terror. No sooner had he touched the floor than his transformation melted away. Adrien ran a hand through his now tame hair and gave a nervous laugh. “Uh...hi gu-”

Marinette screamed.


End file.
